The Most Romantic Place
by blackindigocat
Summary: What if Danny hadn't stood Mindy up the first time as Andy in "Mindy and Danny" and he'd come to admit the truth? Just a fun rewrite.


The empire state building was Mindy Lahiri's favourite place in the world and that's why when the stranger she'd had an email correspondence with, Andy, asked her to meet him there, she didn't hesitate to accept. To be honest, Mindy didn't look her best, a few locks of her hair had been cut out by Danny's scissors, (damn piece of gum), her skin was only moderately tanned and her dress only reached her knees. The dress was an aqua blue and the same tone as her earrings which were long ovals that reached her mid neck. She picked up the pace as she headed toward the Empire State Building. When she arrived the guard had a frown on his face, she used to come to the building far too often begging for free admission so she could meet her true love. This time Mindy flashed him a smile, graciously paid and took the elevator to the top floor. When she exited, Mindy took a final set of stairs and exited through the balcony doors. She rushed toward a fence and overlooked the city as she waited. Mindy kept checking her watch, one minute, two minutes, three no sign of Andy. Mindy bit her lip, had he stood her up? But she kept waiting as the rest of the people there began to leave Mindy turned away from the fence hoping Andy had maybe not seen her and wandered somewhere else. It was when she saw a familiar face she was confused. "Danny?" Mindy asked as she watched him approach her. He was wearing a suit and vest dressed like Tom Cruise. He was very close to her now and had said nothing, "Are you waiting for someone to?" Mindy asked skeptically or was he just here to deliver the blow that Andy was not coming. It was then that Danny kissed her firmly just as he had done on the airplane before. One of his hands cupped her cheek and the other wove through her hair. Mindy's arms were by her side in shock as he kissed her. It was soon enough that he pulled away and Mindy said nothing, "This was a mistake." He murmured as Mindy stood frozen. He ran a finger across her lips, "Mindy if you don't speak or kiss me back, I'm going to go home in humiliation and try and forget about this." It was tears that flooded through Mindy's eyes as she replied, "You're Andy, aren't you?"

"I'm Andy…" Danny murmured softly to her.

"You tricked me…" Mindy replied crying some more.

Danny tried to wipe away some of her tears, "I love you." He whispered.

"No, you don't." Mindy replied. Danny then kissed her again and clung to the kiss, Mindy made no effort to deepen it nor pull away, she just stood still. Danny pulled away, "I should go." he replied as Mindy was wordless once again. Danny turned away and started to leave as Mindy grabbed a bit of his shirt restraining him. "Don't go." She whispered, tears still in her eyes. It was lightly raining now as clouds coated the sky. Danny tried to release himself from Mindy's grasp. "Stay." Her voice whispered again. So Danny stayed with Mindy as the rain continued to fall, "I did this for you." He whispered quietly.

"No, you did it for yourself." Mindy responded boldly. It is then that Danny slipped a pair of earrings from his pocket. They were silver and thin with a small white gem at the end of the chain. He placed them in Mindy's hands, "They probably belong to one of your many lovers." Mindy murmured under her breath before looking at the earrings for longer. Danny began to leave again before Mindy grabbed him again, "These are my earrings aren't they?" She asked before spinning him around to face her. "You held on to them?" She asked her breath shaky. Danny nodded his head, "You left them for me didn't you?" He asked quietly. Mindy suddenly tilted Danny's head down and brings him in for a long kiss. Her hands are pressed against his back and then they slink around his neck. His hands ran through her hair. It is soon enough they break apart, Danny staring at her as she made eye contact him. "Danny." Mindy said quickly, he doesn't speak letting her continue. "You know how you said the romantic place for you was the pizzeria where you met your ex-wife, and you told me the most romantic place could be anywhere, well I've made up my mind. Danny, to me the most romantic place is here… with you." She finished before pecking his lips again.

Danny took a shaky breath and replied, "It's here me for me as well." Before he seized Mindy again and kissed her more firmly and passionately.


End file.
